knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel Crane (Jolt)
Appearance 656a9163d3f64d8058dfd0dcf907df8c.jpg|Normal Look shark-anbu_905.png|Hero Costume Crane is a tall 6'4 dark skin male that weights at 210 pounds with an slim athletic build. Behavior/Personality Crane is an easy-going and mellow individul . His personality is also evident through his lazy and languid way of speaking, often times referring to things or events as being "dull". While having a laid-back demeanour however, Crane isn't lazy, leaping to action if something matters to him. He believes that actions and strength mean everything in the world and that no man should never compromise or bow down in front of each other. He has shown willingness to sacrifice others for what he believes is the greater good and has no problem killing even being brutal. Despite his militant and laid back demeanor, Crane has quite an emotional side; his short temper and eagerness can cause him out to act recklessly with regards to certain matters when brought to that level. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good 'Occupation/Class' Journalist/Newsreporter 'Fighting Style' Crane from a young age learned 'Jeet Kune Do',and continued to practice it sence then. tumblr_my6xxnpmjW1r6mrcio2_500.gif|Countering with attack tumblr_my6xxnpmjW1r6mrcio4_500.gif tumblr_my6xxnpmjW1r6mrcio5_500.gif Lee felt that explosive attacks with no telegraphing signs of intention were best. He argued that the attacks should catch the opponent off-guard, throwing them off their balance and leaving them unable to defend against further attacks. "The concept behind this is that when you initiate your punch without any forewarning, such as tensing your shoulders or moving your foot or body, the opponent will not have enough time to react," Lee wrote. Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water: " "When the distance is wide, the attacking opponent requires some sort of preparation. Therefore, attack him on his preparation of attack." "To reach me, you must move to me. Your attack offers me an opportunity to intercept you." This means intercepting an opponent's attack with an attack of one's own instead of simply blocking it. Powers and Abilities 6731b677803b92d441f544142c58b415924a4976_hq.gif|generation of electicity Seika_Magē_Lightning.gif|channeling electricity tumblr_muyv4nyENl1qdeduzo1_500.gif|enhancing oneself electricity kirin-o.gif|generation of lightning LafIK.gif|absorbing electricity Power: Eletricity Manipulation - Crane's powers allow him to control electrical phenomena, His most common use is through electical transformations or curreny through the body, redirection or generation, and absorbption. Crane can increase his voltage enough to completely vaporize targets and generate lightning. okokok.gif|Releasing Limiters e4de09696a10d4e90300684b13244a97c4268230_hq.gif|eletrical limiters removed 3c7f6d49179c7195784bba7af5393ef97f93391c1b4debf51cdb70ac80051550.gif|increase in speed and power throug his eletrical surge Ability: Limiter Removel - Crane placed several limiters on his body to make it easier to control his power and overall minimize collateral damage. He can remove them limiters by what he calls doors, eight of them to be exact to increase his powers destructive capability and strength. 'Weapon of Choice' None Archenemie/Allies? None 'History ' Abel Crane was born in Coast City to Martin Crane and Victora Crane, the middle child of three children. He lived with his older brother Samuel and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before hisr eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday, turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center, before it had even opened. Many years later, a dying alien named Ko-Lok, member of the senient race of beings made of eletricity, crash-landed his starship in the Californian desert. Having selected a senient being of earth to be his peoples representive for his people to earth's people upon their arrival, chose Crane because he sensed the potential good in him. Eletrocmagnetic abilities were bestowed and explained to him so he ould display it as a sign of peace, The race of aliens never actually showed up and Crane decided to put his powers towards help defend his own planet mainly gotham. 'Admin Approval' A Admins approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Jin/Serizawaa Perk *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Speed Category:Gen1